


李简——囚禁向

by Yekmm



Category: 188男团, 你却爱着一个傻逼—水千丞|
Genre: 188男团 - Freeform, M/M, 李简 你却爱着一个傻逼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekmm/pseuds/Yekmm
Summary: 被老福特屏蔽到心态爆炸转战ao3ooc到哭，见谅
Relationships: 李简 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	李简——囚禁向

二十迈车速，新手勿怪。  
简隋英醒的时候已经到中午了。身上错落交织的吻痕，艳红微肿的嘴角，从穴口流出遍布在大腿上的精斑，以及床单上的泥泞，无一不在昭示着昨晚的疯狂。  
李玉在睡在他旁边，像树袋熊一样搂的他死紧。  
简隋英都蒙了，望着天花板缓了好一会，才想起来要推搡踹开李玉，让李玉从他身上下来。  
“操你妈的李老二，你妈炸了，从老子身上滚下来。”  
他手里攥着李玉的头发，想把李玉脑袋往床头柜上撞。  
激烈凶狠的动作不仅惊醒了李玉，系在简隋英手脚上的锁链发出的细微金属碰撞声……也传进二人的耳朵里。

锁链?

“简哥，咱俩谈谈吧。”  
“滚蛋，老子不想看见你这个忘恩负义的白眼狼。”  
李玉定定的看向双腿翘到桌子上左拥右抱，醉生梦死的简隋英，宁可抱着不知名的小朱小狗，也不愿意正眼儿看他。  
他突然生出一种直觉那个对他掏心掏肺，戏谑的叫他心肝，台风天冒死救他的简隋英——永远消失了。  
谁人不爱简隋英?爱你的时候感情浓烈，热情一股脑倾泻到你身上，让自己生出是全世界最幸福的人的错觉，不爱了的时候，伤人的言语一刀刀精准的捅到你的心上。  
从天堂瞬间坠落，地狱张开血腥大口把李玉湮没，魔鬼在他耳边低语……  
简哥是我的，简哥是我一个人的！

简隋英推开经久没回的公寓大门，见到的是个相当不对劲的李玉。行事言语明明正常，却又不知道为什么……处处透着一丝诡异。  
直到他被李玉诱哄着喝下一杯酒，不一会便浑身发热，四肢变得绵软无力，他才明白自己又被李老二摆了一道。  
“简哥，你先吃点东西垫垫肚子吧，要不然等会坚持不下去。”李玉把他的珍宝抱在怀里，一只手按住简哥想要挣扎的动作，一只手捡了筷子简哥爱吃的往他嘴边送。  
“谁他妈要吃你做的菜，你妈的白眼狼快放开老子。”  
李玉本就被简隋英蹭的起了火，喝了酒的简哥眼睛里像是盈满了一层雾，脸上遍布红霞，自以为凶狠十足的话语，从殷红的嘴唇里用喑哑低沉的嗓音吐出，更像是在催情。  
李玉盯着简哥一张一合的嘴唇，眼睛里的欲望满的要溢出来，也不求着他吃饭了，筷子一放，干脆利落得堵上了这张令他又爱又恨的唇。  
手也没闲着，一只手扯开了简隋英的衬衣下摆在他的胸肌上游走，揉捏着殷红肿大的乳头。  
另一只剥开内裤，上下撸动着简隋英早就因为药物挺立涨大的性//器。  
简隋英也不是个矫情的人，酒兑上春/药更是把他的理智烧的一干二净，搂着李玉的脖子激烈的回吻。  
舌头搅动的声音在寂静的公寓里显得极其yin//靡，两个人一吻分开的时候，简隋英嘴角微肿挂着银丝，喘息声更是性感的让李玉的xing器涨大了几分。  
李玉 舔去简隋英嘴角的银丝，本来在简隋英xing//器上游走的手，不知道什么时候向后滑去，两只手指在后//穴翻搅，剐蹭着内壁的敏感点，时不时刺激得简隋英低声吼叫。  
简隋英爽的眼角都是魅红，想要射精的欲望强烈，前面的铃./..口涨得生疼。想要伸手自己疏解yv望，却被李玉双手举过头顶。  
“简哥，你今天只能被我cha射。我要让你知道，只有我才能给你带来快乐。”  
“操/我，快点，求你操/我。”简隋英想要疯了，仰起头含住了李玉的喉结，带点讨好般上下舔/弄。  
李玉被激的眼眶通红，再也忍不了了。  
Xing器入体，两个人彻底连在一起的时候，双方都发出来满足的喟叹。  
简隋英几个月没跟人用后面做过，紧紧地箍着李玉的xing器，甚至不自觉蠕动收缩，让李玉发了狠的撞击着简隋英的后/穴。  
“简哥，看清楚没，谁在上你?”李玉含着简隋英的耳垂，一只手揉捏着一侧乳头，一只手堵着简隋英想射的gui头，硕大的xing器更是抵着他的前列腺研磨。  
“李……李玉。”简隋英边喘边说道。  
“错了，再想想叫什么?李玉有心逗弄简隋英，说错一次就重重的捏一下ru头。  
简哥被操得脑子一片空白，全身上下的min感点都握在李玉手里，最后灵机一动，带着哭腔，呜咽这喊出来老公，自己才被放开。  
。 简隋英的这一波延迟的gao潮来的又猛又快，后/穴甚至都喷出水来 ，李玉随手把精/液涂抹在简隋英的胸肌和腹肌上，眯着眼变态似的欣赏了一会，才加快了抽/插的速度。  
李玉在他后穴里射出来的时候，简隋英不着痕迹的松了口气。李玉发现后止不住的轻笑。把简隋英打横的抱起，往卧室走去。  
“宝贝，你不会以为我就干这一回吧？”

这是简隋英熟悉的卧室，但又不是。中间添置了个巨大的笼子，床摆在里面，简隋英看到时便心里一沉……这是谁为谁准备的不言而喻。  
简隋英挣扎不止，却只能眼睁睁地看着精制的锁链套在自己的腕上。  
“简哥，手把栏杆扶好喔。”  
李玉让简隋英把手搭在栏杆上，抬起了他的一条腿……开启了，新一轮的征伐。  
…… …… “我现在一看你孙子就烦。能不能给我滚远点?”  
“他妈的李老二，我以前怎么不知道你胆子这么大，还敢囚禁我?”  
“李玉，你放我出去吧。”  
“李玉，我问你最后一遍你放不放我?”  
……  
简隋英已经半个月没说话了  
望着往常那张对他笑笑都令他心神荡漾的面庞，现在泪淌地满脸都是，简隋英心里居然提不起半分触动。  
他和李玉的这场感情，与其说是爱情，不如说是一场骗局最后演变成一场厮杀，只有他一个人捧着满腔的爱意送给李玉，被却被李玉肆意挥霍殆尽。  
这搁当今小姑娘嘴里叫什么来着？哦，舔狗。  
简隋英在心里无声嘲笑自己，舔狗也累啦，早知道爱一个人这么累，还被骗钱骗炮，现在还被关在这说什么我也不肯这么尽心尽力啊。  
嘿，别说我还是在下面内个，真是奇了怪了，我简隋英内些天怎么跟瞎了心一样这么贱呢?  
……  
李玉不是第一次见对他恶语相向的简隋英，但是彻彻底底忽略掉他的简隋英他真的害怕了。  
以前的他还有底气骂回去，冲动上来了拳脚相加，实在不行在床上艹的他嗓音黯淡，喉咙嘶哑，说不出那些作践人的气话。  
但现在简哥不说话了，反而李玉什么都不敢干……  
他怕把他的简哥越推越远。  
他更怕自己爱的那个意气风发，肆意张扬的简隋英再也不见了，他想要的不是这样的，毫无生气，活的行尸走肉的简隋英。  
“简哥，你到底要怎么样才肯原谅我?”李玉哭的很惨，他跪在自己亲身给简隋英打造的笼子外面，哭的根本站不住。  
再也没有那时亲手把简隋英迷晕关进笼子里的脑子里蓬勃的以后简哥只属于自己一个人的变态欲望。  
李玉心里暗暗下着决定……简哥想怎么样都行，只要他肯再跟我说一句话。  
放我出去，然后  
……  
你死


End file.
